


Chasing Embers

by Magicjinnie (Emc_10602)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, First Love, Just a prompt for now, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emc_10602/pseuds/Magicjinnie
Summary: Felix has been holding onto this story for a long time, but he wants the two most important loves of his life (up to this point at least) to know how he feels, and felt. They’ve never heard his entire side of the story, and he wants to be seen one last time before he never sees the two again.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	Chasing Embers

“You know, I probably could’ve written a hundred different love songs about you two, and neither of you would’ve ever known.”

Felix looked into the eyes of both boys which had seemed to hold galaxies at one point, however, now both were dull and no longer full of affection for the one in front of them. Their fires may have burnt out long ago, but Felix had always been there, attempting to chase burning embers. He had decided some time ago the window for regrets was over, and closure was needed for him to push on…to move forward without the only warmth he had ever known. But first, he wanted to revisit the memories of those fires one final time before they returned to ashes forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prompt sort of thing right now. I start school in two weeks, so I probably won’t be able to find time to write this. If I ever get around to fully writing it out, it won’t be for awhile, but I really would like to eventually. Hope you enjoyed this little taste though


End file.
